Stephanie Hollis/Treasures
The following is an incomplete list of treasures associated with Stephanie on the Purple Moon website. Stephanie's Lemur '' This is Yakki, my black and white ruffed lemur. Of course, he's only a cuddly toy…but I saw the real thing at a special primate center. I learned a lot about lemurs, like how they ONLY live in Madagascar -- that's an island. And that they live in groups of 5-15, and the females rule (well, of COURSE!), and they have between three and six babies. Unlike most monkeys and primates, lemur babies don't travel around hanging on to their mom. Instead, she leaves them in their nest of leaves and goes out looking for food until they're old enough to get around on their own. Now the bad is that lemurs are all endangered…but some ruffed lemurs have been raised in primate centers and released back into the wild. So keep your fingers crossed!'' Stephanie's Cats '' These are my lovable cats, Willie and Snag. Don't they look sweet playing with their toys? Isn't it easy to think that they are nothing but cuddly and cute? BUT -- and this is the hard thing, because I try to love all animals equally, except maybe tapirs and hippos and other piggy-like creatures -- Willie and Snag can be very MEAN! It is heartbreaking to see the mice and birds and even lizards they kill. Dad says it's only their nature...but I just want to scream at them when they destroy some little fuzzy baby thing. And what's almost as bad is when they let those creatures LOOSE in the house. The other day I went into the laundry room and something hissed at me...I ALMOST DIED OF A HEART ATTACK! There was a three-foot-long corn snake curled up in the corner! I may be a veterinarian's daughter, but I do NOT have nerves of iron! Fortunately, it was Sunday and Dad could pick it up and take it to a nearby meadow. Ugh! I mean, suppose they had let it loose in my bedroom? So I really love Willie and Snag the MOST when they are curled up next to me on the sofa...'' Stephanie's Soccer Card '' Everyone on the soccer team got a special card made about them, like with stats and stuff. It was like being famous. I even autographed a couple for people after the game. Cool, right? But what was even better was finding out a certain guy with the initials C.F. taped one of my cards up in his locker. The bad thing is, there was also a picture of that girl Princilla in his locker...the one he met at the African-American Leaders of Tomorrow Congress last fall! And I couldn't say A SINGLE THING, because we've been FRIENDS for so long that probably he doesn't even think of me any other way...But if that's all we are, why do I get so sick to my stomach seeing her picture in his locker? So maybe I just need to forget the whole thing and concentrate on being the biggest soccer ace WPJH has ever known! And maybe someday he'll BEG me to sign my card for him...'' Stephanie's Treasure Pyramid '' Whitney, who's a total candle freakazoid, gave me this great candle for my birthday. And I admit it...I can't always wait until it burns completely down before picking out all the cool stuff inside. I just have to start digging with the tweezers as soon as something appears in the hot wax. So far I've pulled out a ring, a rose quartz crystal, a statue of a fairy and a seashell...who knows what else is hiding in there? I think Nicole is right, we should get together and make our own candles, and then give them to people as presents. That would be awesome.'' Lost Treasures *''"There are lots of butterflies on my path."'' *''"I found this shell in a tidepool."'' Category:Treasures